Blood Plus: New allies and Diva's return Final Mix
by OathkeeperRoxasXNamine09
Summary: A Blood Plus X-over. Saya wakes up after sleeping for five years, and trouble begins when Diva is brought back by a new enemy. New Alies and a new cousin are in store for the young queen. Rated T then M. New improved chapters coming soon.
1. Saya's awakening and heroes' departure

Blood Plus: New Allies and Diva's Return Final Mix

By OathkeeperRoxasxNamine09

**Michael: Rewrite/Redo time!**

**Michael looks on over to the Crossover cast, who have waiting for a update in years***

**Michael *Laughs nervously*: Sorry for the long hiatus, but I have been busy with new projects, but I do want to get back on some of my old projects since my writing style has improved. Which means for anyone who wants to follow this story, all the chapters will be fixed with new scenes, better dialogue and better boss battles. And like before, the in joke references to popular Blood Plus fics will continue. Plus you'll get a taste of my subtle humor, something I've been getting good at for a while duting this story's hitaus. Now the disclaimer.**

**Saya: Michael doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, Naruto, and Blood Plus except for the OCs he created.**

**Kiba: Please Review.**

**Roxas: Catch you later!**

**Sora: Also, this takes place 5 years after Blood Plus, 3 years after Shippuden, and 3 years after KH2.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Saya's awakening**

* * *

Inside a tomb in Okinawa city, something was moving inside a cocoon. The being's heartbeat was beating faster and faster, like a new born child ready to be born. Outside the tomb, two young men were waiting outside. The first young man had reddish hair and the other had short brunette hair.

"So, do you really think Saya is waking up in there?" asked Riku.

"Julia said it might happen today and Julia also said we should investigate it, just to be sure." said Kai, Riku's older brother.

"And what if she goes crazy?" asked Riku concerned, clutching a bundle of clothes in his hands.

"We'll hold her down if we have to," replied Kai, unafraid of what will happen.

A year after Saya went to sleep; Kai suggested to Riku that he read from Joel's Diary to learn about Saya. Even though he learned the truth about Saya, he still promised to stay loyal to her. Riku doesn't want to freeze up and let his family down again. Watching Kai be thrown and him getting raped by Diva, he doesn't want to let them down. After the attack on the Red Shield HQ, Riku trained with Saya and Hagi to get stronger to fight Chiropterans, Diva and her Chevaliers. Riku's powers as a Chevalier were increased and he could help Saya and Hagi in battle even more now. Even though everything Diva did to him and Saya, he knows all she wanted was a family, like Saya has. He became more of a brother to Hagi and a friend to Salomon, Diva's former Chevalier. After Saya killed Diva, he and Kai decided to raise Diva's Daughters; Kendae and Hibiki and became their new family and told Saya to live on with them. Now with Saya waking up and Hagi & Solomon returning from their trip, Riku was ready for his family to get back together again.

Inside the tomb, the cocoon split opened, as a body slipped out of it. The body revealed to be a young girl who looks to be sixteen years old. Her raven hair was draped all over the place and her clothes were faded and ripped in areas. Her skin was covered in a watery substance that stuck to her clothes. The girl was named Saya Otonashi. Saya opened her eyes to see where she was. Suddenly her eyes changed from brown to red, as her memories of everything since first waking up in George's care began to rush through her head.

(Michael: we know the whole past from when Diva kill Joel the 1st and all those people at the zoo. I'll begin when Saya was release to George).

_Saya awake from her last sleep to be raise by George, Saya becoming a family with Kai and Riku, Saya reu__niting with Hagi, Saya killing a Chiropteran at her school, George dying in her hands, Her meeting with Karl (the Phantom), her good bye to Kaori, her memories from 1918, Liza (Amshel) telling her the truth, the Sif coming after her and Hagi, her conversio__n with Solomon, Riku being in the hands of her sister Diva, Saya turning Riku into her Chevalier, Saya saving Irene with her Blood._

* * *

_Riku almost dying __in the hands of Diva once again, Riku promising to fight by her side, Saya killing Karl, she and Kai being saved by Solomon, Solomon confessing his love for her and kisses her, She killing Diva, Haji, Kai, Riku, and Solomon telling her to live on, Hagi kissing__ her._

Saya's eyes returned back to normal as the door to the tomb opened. The light blinded Saya for only a minute as two figures walked inside. As Saya's vision returned to her, she saw who the figures were. First was her stepbrother Kai, who look to have grown over the years. And lastly were her stepbrother and Chevalier Riku, who hadn't changed at all. His young boy face since remained, but a strong expression was on his face now. With smile on her face and a smile on her brothers' faces, they said to the raven haired Chiropteran Queen, "Welcome back, Saya."

* * *

Meanwhile in another world called the Leaf Village or Konaha, A group of young adults were having picnic outside of their village as several new faces came into the picture. First was a boy with brunette hair, another boy with silver hair, a girl with red hair, two young teens with light blond/brown hair, a girl with brown hair, a boy with short wavy black hair, a boy with short black hair, a girl with sandy brown hair, and another set of boys with short black hair. Along with them were an anthropomorphic duck and dog. They were Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, Namine, and Jessie and their friends Michael, Casey, Ashlee, Martin, Cornelius, and Eric of Team Heroes. About three years, Sora, Riku, and Kairi met up with Team Heroes and joined along with them to new worlds to stop the heartless and Xehanort. Now three years has passed and the group has got much older. The brunette haired keyblade wielder then spoke to the large group.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura!" Sora announced to the group.

The 3 Chounin in question turned around and spotted their old friends waving at them. Like Sora, Michael, and his friends, Naruto and his group have grown as well. The pink haired kunoichi spoke first.

"Hey Sora, what's going on," asked Sakura.

"We need you and your friends help. We went by your homes and pack your stuff and Ninja gear. We're leaving now," said Sora.

"Ok," replied Naruto as his friends all came up him.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Hinata asked.

"How come Sora and his friends are here?" asked Ino.

"He'll explain everything on the Gummi Ship. Everyone pack and let's follow them." Naruto told them.

His friends understood and pack everything from their picnic and followed their friends to the Gummi Ship. Once inside, the two groups sat around the ship as Casey took the wheel and the Gummi Ship took off from the ground and left Naruto's world.

"So what's the big adventure?" asked Shikamaru.

"Xehanort is in another world, plotting something big and we need your help," said Riku.

"But it's been three years; you think he would have done something by now." replied Temari.

"We don't know what's he's planning, but Yen Sid wants us to investigate the world and help the inhabitants." added Michael.

"Sounds easy enough, we can handle Xehanort again." Sasuke said, shrugged it off.

"Okay, let's hit the road!" said Ino, excited

"This is going to be the best adventure ever." Naruto said excited as well.

"Or our deaths, like Sakura, Kiba, Neji, or Shino." said Riku out of nowhere.

The moment Riku said that, the whole group was having a big lipped alligator moment from what Riku said. Finally, everyone react. Hinata started to sob, most of the Leaf and Sand village Ninjas were pale in the face and Sora's entire group look blankly at Riku. Naruto, Sora, and Michael summoned their Keyblades and smack him on the back of his head.

"Stop mentioning _Of Blood and Death_, Riku!" Michael yelled.

"Baka." muttered Naruto.

"My head." groaned Riku.

"Continuing on," Michael said redrawing his keyblade. "Yen Sid told us that Xehanort might bring someone back from the dead, so if it happens, It's our job to eliminate the treat."

"Okay, anything else?" Kiba asked, patting his Ninja dog on the head.

"That's all." Michael said at once. But Michael remembered something the elder Keyblade Master told him. The nature of the world they are going to has something to do with one of his friends.

* * *

-Flashback—

* * *

The eighteen year old leader was last to remain at the Mysterious Tower as the Elder Keyblade Master had one final thing to say to him.

"Is there anything else you want me to know, I want to know." Michael asked him.

"It seems one of your friends is the same species as the ones you will be fighting in that world. Her light kept me from knowing this, but her blood tells me more. The one who has the same blood as the creatures is…" said Yen Sid and said the name.

Michael nodded. "I understand. I'll let them know when time is right."

Michael turned around to face the door as Yen Sid added, "It's been three years Jermaine, have you thought about the Mark of Mastery Exam?"

Michael stood there staring at the door, and said, "Soon, I'll be taking it soon with all the other Keyblade wielders." He paused and added, "What of Aqua and Ventus, we haven't found her and Ven's heart still lives within Sora. Terra still remains in Xehanort and Xion's new heart now is growing within Sora. And Axel, no Lea I mean. He has betrayed the Organization and allied with us and is training with me to wield a Keyblade. So much has happened and I fear it won't last long. Yen Sid, there is something else I need to know. In time the X-blade will return to this world and we need all the help we can get. If these new wielders are up to snuff, they will take the exam with us as well. That is all Master Yen Sid." And Michael left the loft with the new info in mind. Michael walked down the steps of Yen Sid's tower and said under his breath. "So she's a queen, I knew I felt something odd with her."

Michael stepped out the tower to see Sora and his friends waiting for him.

"Michael!" Sora shouted.

Michael placed a hand up and waved at him.

"Did Master Yen Sid tell you anything?" asked Sora.

Michael didn't know what to say, knowing that his friends might not take it well right now. The raven haired teen just replied with, "I'll tell you later, let's go."

With a nod of approval, the heroes entered the Gummi Ship and took off to their destination.

* * *

**-End Chapter 1-**

* * *

**Sora: that was a great first chapter.**

**Hinata: Michael has decided to tell you some important facts to this story**

**Michael: Number 1: Diva and her Chevaliers' re****turn will be similar to a 4th** **book in a series**

**David: Number 2: Two Blood Chars will get the keyblade, one person will get the staff and one gets the shield.**

**Gaara: And Number 3: a female character will be related to Saya.**

**Michael: I do not own anything except the Characters I created.**

**Naruto: Michael is planning to name David and Julia's child in the next chapter.**

**Roxas: Please review**

**Team Saya, Team Sora, Team Michael, and Team Naruto: Later!**


	2. Two new beginings

**Blood Plus: New Allies and Diva's Return Final mix**

**Chapter 2: Two new Beginnings**

* * *

**Michael: Man, I really needed to rewrite this chapter. Bottom line, it should have shown more development in the siblings but show how they can joke a little and Riku doing something to protect Kai that Saya wouldn't approve of. The structure should be a little better and the characters are well in character. Please review.**

* * *

Says rose from the floor and began to walk to her stepbrothers before losing her footing and felling into Kai's arms.

"I got you." Kai said softly, before releasing his sister.

Saya wiped the hair from her face and said with a smile, "Kai, Riku. I'm so glad to see you again." The raven haired queen examined Kai and saw he only looked a few years older. His light hair was a little longer and he was still much mature as she remembered him. Riku didn't look different as well; still wearing his suit from before.

"How long has it been Kai, you look so different." Saya asked.

"Five years, just as Julia predicted." Kai explained.

"Five years…" Saya repeated, looking down to her old school uniform, all faded and ripped in places. Usually they would all be gone after all these years, but it felt like yesterday when she went to sleep. Saya looked up to see Kai laughed. Saya fold her arm over chest.

"What's so funny?" she retorted.

"I'm sorry Saya, but this the first time I ever seen what you look like when you wake up, all covered in slime and ripped clothes." Kai replied.

Saya pouted and pointed a finger at her stepbrother. "Maybe you should sleep in a cocoon and see how its like."

Kai laughed. "I'm kidding, sis. I'm glad you're back again. Why don't we get back to the Pub? Everyone is waiting for you."

With her arms unfolded and with a smile on her face, Saya replied, "Okay."

With Kai and Riku leading the way, the three siblings exited the tomb. While they walk to the steps, Saya turned around to see two flowers near the tomb. The first one was a blue rose, Saya guess it was from Solomon and a pink flower with a blue hair ribbon tied on it.

_"Hagi and Solomon must have come here,"_ thought Saya.

"Something on your mind?" asked Riku.

"Oh!" Saya said, snapping out of her train of thought. "Has Solomon and Hagi been here?"

"We haven't really seen them for so long, but we know they left those flowers." Riku explained.

"I understand." Saya replied as she picks up the two flowers and continued following her brothers.

As they walked down the many steps, Saya asked her brothers something.

"So, how things at the pub?" she asked.

"Business has been booming; a lot more people come every day; although we did have an odd costumer." Kai mentioned.

"What was this costumer like?" she asked on.

"Extremely creepy and he was eight. Thought Kai was some boy named Brian and glomped him. I, well, I know you'll disapprove of my actions Saya, I was only protecting Kai. So I…" Riku said, pressing his two forefingers together in an embarrassed way. "Took him behind the house and killed him."

Say's face drained of color as a sweatdrop formed behind her head. Kai decided to continue on. "I don't like it too, Saya, but he was touching me and really don't want to put a bad reputation on the pub. How would dad feel?"

Saya sighed. "You didn't have to kill him, but Riku did what he had to do."

As the three came down the stairs, two little girls were sitting by the bench. When they spotted Saya, Kai, and Riku, they ran right up to them. Saya recognize them as Riku and Diva's daughters. Both were small five year old girls with long hair (on one twin) and short hair (on the other). Kandae (The first twin) had brown eyes and a red dress and Hibiki (the second twin) had brown eyes as well and a blue dress. Besides the hair like Diva, they had Riku's kind and warm face.

"Kandae, Hibiki, this is your aunt Saya. Saya, you remember the twins, right?" reminded Kai.

"Yeah, I do," replied Saya.

"Hello Auntie Saya, it's nice to meet you." greeted Kandae and Hibiki.

"It's nice to meet you too," said Saya, smiling.

"Well, we should be going soon. I promised David and the others we are back before sundown and I want to uphold my promise. So let's get a move on." announced Kai to Saya, Riku, and the twins.

"Okay," Saya nodded as she, Kai, Riku, Kandae, and Hibiki made their way to David's van. Kai explained to Saya that David allowed the older sibling to borrow his van to pick up Saya as they climbed into the van as it drove off. Still it was going to be a long drive; the raven haired queen closed her eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

_(Cue Colors of the Heart—Blood Plus third opening)_

* * *

The sun was finally setting as Saya, Kai, Riku, and the twins made it back to the Oruro Pub. It had changed one bit since Saya last saw it. With a smile on her face, she mumbled, "It hasn't changed one bit."

Saya, Kai, Riku, Kandae, and Hibiki walk into the pub and David, Julia, Lewis, and Joel turned to them, all their eyes were on Saya. David shown a few years haven't changed him much; His well-kept blond hair with a shaved beard, his old black suit with a white undershirt and black shoes. Next was Lewis, still as big as ever with his orange over shirt and black undershirt, dark grey pants and black shoes. Julia still retained her beauty even after five years. Her light brown hair tied back in a neat ponytail, a white long sleeve blouse and tan pants and brown slip on shoes. Lastly was Joel the 6th, the leader of the Red shield. Still the same as ever with his brown hair, dark suit and was sitting on a wheelchair. The four adults look to see Saya and her siblings walking in. Everyone except for David smiled at her.

"Saya, welcome back," Joel smiled.

"Saya, it's great to see you again," added Lewis.

"You look very well, Saya," Julia said.

Riku passed the bundle of clothes to Saya. "You can change into your new clothes and come downstairs when you're done," said Riku.

"Ok," Saya replied and pass everyone and walk up to her old room. Kai and Riku sat with the Red Shield members while the twins walk to the other side of the room. While they waited for Saya, they decided to talk.

"Saya looks fine, don't you think?" asked Lewis.

"We were worried that she'll go crazy like in Vietnam." said David.

"I'll run some tests to see if Saya's ok," Julia responded at once.

A few minutes later, Saya came downstairs wearing her brand new clothes. She was wearing a black jacket over a red shirt and black skirt, and black and red shoes. Her long hair was now tied back with a black tie. The raven haired queen would cut her hair later on. Saya sat next to her brothers as Joel was first to speak.

"Good, now that Saya is dressed, we'll get down to business," Joel announced

"Saya, one year after you were asleep, chiropteran have been still appearing all around," said David.

Saya gasped.

"But, we thought with Diva and her Chevaliers gone, the Chiropteran would be gone too." said Julia.

"What does that mean?" asked Saya.

"It means that someone is organizing them." explained Lewis.

"I bet that Collins is a part of it," said David, clutching his fists in anger.

"And maybe Nathan Mahler," said Lewis.

"But we saw Saya kill him, all of us including Hagi and Solomon," added Kai.

"Speaking of them, where are they?" Saya asked, hoping she would like to see Hagi and Solomon again.

"Those two been traveling for awhile now, they'll be back Saya," said Kai.

"Ok," Saya understood.

"Nathan was director of Diva's concerts, it would have been staged," explained Riku.

"That's a good theory, Riku," Julia said to Riku.

"So what do we do?" asked Saya.

"It means that this battle is over yet," said David as he looks to Saya with a serious look on his face. "Saya, I know you just woke up, but we need your help to defeat the Chiropterans and end this war."

"Will you stick with us to end all of this?" asked Joel.

Saya smiled and look at everyone. She thought about how much had happened five years ago and how much she had changed. This time, there would be no regrets, no running again or abandoned her family. She then replied with, "Yeah, I'm not running away from all of this," said Saya.

"That's good to hear. We should get some rest for tomorrow." Joel said to the members of Red Shield and siblings.

After talking, Saya and Riku headed to their room with the twins while David, Julia, Lewis, and Joel headed home. Kai locked the pub and went to his room as well. It was around a quarter to 10 as Saya was still awake in her bed. She look to her wall to find pictures of her, her brothers and her dead dad, A more recent picture showed Saya and the Red Shield members in New York. With a smile on her face, Saya drifted off to sleep, happy to home once again.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Gummi ship

After explaining to Naruto's group about their missions, Michael and Sora decided to catch their friends up on what happened after three years since their last meeting. Sora and Kairi have just started dating one year ago, and so have Roxas and Namine, and Riku is still dating his girlfriend from another world, Jesse Leonhart, Martin, Brian, Cornelius, Ashlee, Eric, and Michael himself has grown too. Naruto's group has change a lot too. After saving Sasuke form Orochimaru (A/N 1), the gangs decided on relaxing from missions and just have fun.

"So, Xehanort is in a new world, ready to bring people back from the darkness," Sasuke said, repeating everything his friends/allies explained to him.

"And these people have powers we never face before," added Temari.

"And enemies who we never face before," said Choji, eating potato chips.

"So, what to do Michael?" asked Shino.

Everyone had their gaze on Michael, waiting for his response. The dark haired leader spoke again.

"We fight with all our might, till we beat Xehanort and who he brings back," said Michael.

"That's the sprit, Michael!" Naruto cheered excitedly.

"No enemy can beat Team Heroes!" agreed Donald.

Everyone agreed and put their hands together. "All for one, and one for all!" said Roxas.

"Heroes of light, we stand tall!" said Team Heroes in unison.

When they broke apart, Michael spoke first. "There was something else that Yen Sid and Mickey told us," said Michael, continuing the conversation.

"Two keyblade wielders will be chosen in this world," said Sora.

"I hope who gets the keyblade, really deserve it," said Ashlee smiling.

"It will take a day to get there, but a new day will begin," said Riku, relaxing in his chair.

"Yeah," Kairi laughed. "A new day, a new beginning."

* * *

End Chapter 2-

**Team Heroes' corner**

**Michael: that's chapter 2 everyone.**

**Saya: Here's the name of David and Julia's kid. Christopher Silverstein is his name.**

**Goofy: he'll appear in the next chapter.**

**Riku: And Hagi and Solomon will return in the next chapter.**

**Readers/Fangirls: woo hooo**

**Sakura: and the Sif will return too.**

**Readers/Fangirls: woo hoo!**

**Cornelius: Michael doesn't own anything.**

**Michael: please review.**

**Kai: later.**

**Update: Short, but it will have to do, considering each chapter was short to begin with and all I can do was fix it up. And to anyone who will flame this now, this story was planned out, I just wasn't the best writer starting out. But now, I've gotten better and now can actually write novel like stories. So Chapter 4-10 will take some time and chapter 11 will be in the works this year. So for those who like my story, I hope more will like now. And about my Ocs, my profile willl give you some detail on them. So that's it now for this A/N**

**#1 I wrote this before the arc with His brother and everything, so it's AU of Shipuuden. **


	3. Park attack! Revival of old foes!

**Blood Plus: New Allies and Diva's return Final Mix**

**Chapter **

* * *

**Team Heroes' Corner**

***Diva pinned Michael to the ground***

**Diva: Almost three years since you started this little project and now you decided to not only revise it but add better storytelling and scenes. I want to ask you, what goes on in that human head of yours?**

**Michael *struggles to escape Diva's grasp*: I've been busy and I have grown as a writer and want all my work to reflect it. Now, get off me.**

***Diva releases Michael***

**Michael *straightens himself up and looks to his readers*: Like I said to Diva, I really want my old work to be good as my new work. So this will fixed up as well. No need to worry, I will keep my humor, but once I get to chapter 11, it'll get a little darker. So please review.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Park attack! Revival of old foes!

* * *

"_It is great to be home again. A bed is much more comfortable than a cocoon,"_ Saya thought.

Saya woke up to a nice sunny morning. Saya rose from her bed to hear her brother Riku calling from downstairs.

"Saya, Breakfast is ready, come on down," said Riku from downstairs.

"Okay!" Saya called back.

Saya got up, got dress, and went downstairs to the kitchen. There, Kai, David, Julia, Lewis, Joel, Kandae, and Hibiki were sitting at the table. Also there was a little boy sitting by the twins who Saya didn't see yesterday. He had blond hair, black eyes, and had a smile on his face. He wore a white shirt with light blue shorts and small black shoes on his feet. Saya sat by Kai and look at the little boy.

"Excuse me Ms Julia, who's that little boy?" Saya asked, looking at the kid.

"Oh, this is Christopher, mine and David's child," said Julia. "Christopher, this is Saya,"

Saya felt surprised and a little dumbstruck. She knew before going to sleep that David and Julia were having a baby but she never thought she finally meet the little boy. But she smiled at Chris and replied to him.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you, Christopher," Saya greeted with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you too, mom and dad told me a lot about you," said Christopher.

"All right, here's everyone's food, I hope you all enjoy it," Riku said, passing all of them their plates.

"Thanks Riku," said Kai. "So, if the Chiropterans and Nathan are back, someone must be helping him besides Collins?"

The Red shield members pondered a little more as they ate. Lewis then said, "Might be an outside force, but we must be ready for anything."

Everyone nodded. A half a hour finally passed as the raven haired queen finished her meal.

"I'm going to go wash up." Saya said to everyone and left her seat.

Saya went to the bathroom, while everyone continued eating and talking. Just then, the sound of the front door and a bell was heard. Kai and everyone turn to see who enter and were shocked to see who they were.

"Well, I'll be darn, Saya come downstairs, there's someone at the door," said Kai.

Saya came downstairs to see who came, and she was shock too. There standing in front of the door, were Hagi and Solomon, both smiling up at her. Saya didn't know what to say, so she hugs the two of them.

"I'm so glad to see you two again," said Saya.

"We're happy to see you too," said Solomon, smiling too.

As she let go of both of them, Hagi said, "If it's ok, I would be glad to cut your hair for you,"

Saya smiled and replied, "Sure Hagi,"

While Saya's hair was getting cut, Solomon was talking to David and the others, informing them of what they have seen.

"So anything you two saw? David asked.

"There has been a lot of Chiropterans where ever we went, and we know we saw my former brother, Nathan," said Solomon.

"Where did you see him?" said Joel.

"At the Zoo," Solomon replied.

"The Zoo, isn't it the place where Saya and Diva were found by the first Joel?" asked Riku.

"Yes, and when we spotted him, he was talking to someone wearing a black coat," said Solomon. "The man said something about the bone of Saya's and Diva's mother is needed to for a ritual,"

Saya came back in with her new haircut. Her front bangs remained, but her raven hair now hanged by her neck.

"What's this about my mother's bone?" Saya asked.

"We don't know, but it has something to do with the clocked man," added Hagi.

Let's not ruin the day of quietness we have. Saya, you want to go to park with me, Riku, and the twins?" Kai asked.

"Sure, Hagi, Solomon, you want to come with us?" Saya asked.

"Sure," Both men said.

They said good bye to everyone and headed out the Pub. The park was across town so they walked and talked. The group stood in front a store when Saya asked something.

"So, after five years, no one else knows what happened to me, my school, Kaori, anybody?" Saya asked the boys.

Kai and Riku stopped in place and look nervous at her.

"Well…" they said at once.

Saya placed her hands across her chest and look at her brothers with a stern look, Hagi, Salomon, Kendae, and Hibiki looking worried. "What did you do?"

"Well Saya, we…" Riku tried to explain when a voice called for them across the street. "Hey Saya!"

Saya, Hagi, Solomon, Riku, Kai, and the twins turned to see a familiar face to Saya and the boys. It was a young adult with brunette hair and dark eyes. It was Kaori Kinjo, Saya's friend. She had grown a lot since Saya last saw her now sporting a Japanese College uniform. Saya looked overjoyed as she smiled when Kaori ran up to hug her.

"Saya, it's been so long, how you been?" Kaori said, releasing Saya.

Saya placed a hand to her hair and said, "Doing well." She eyed her friend's college uniform. "Sorry I didn't see your graduation, I was…" she trailed off, thinking of something to say when Kaori replied with something that make Saya shocked in place.

"Don't worry, Kairi and Riku gave the full detail of what happened." Kaori said with a smile.

Saya's face snapped into focus, her brothers looking more worried.

"They… told you everything?" she said slowly.

"Yeah! I knew something was going on with you when I saw that girl who looked like Riku. Then Kai and Riku told me the truth. That was your twin sister, that you were fighting those monsters and everything?" She said quickly and fast.

Saya then looked to her brothers, who jumped in panic. Her eyes flashed red, and she was pissed.

"Would the two of you follow me so we can IN private?" she said, her voice coated with red hot venom.

"The boys stood there scared as Says took both their collars and dragged them to an alley.

"Mr. Hagi, Mr. Salomon, where is Auntie Saya taking daddy and uncle Kai?" Hibiki asked kindly.

"Saya just want to talk to Kai and Riku in private, we shouldn't bother them." Solomon said kindly as well.

"Her actions have changed, though I hope she doesn't hurt them. It's not like they had a choice." Hagi said as the three siblings disappeared from view.

The raven haired queen slammed the two boys near a wall and pointed a finger at them. They never have seen Saya so mad before, are they sure, she is not going crazy?

"You told her? How, when, why?" Saya yelled in a quiet tone.

"Well to answer your question: She asked us where you were, it was after she graduated from school, and we didn't want to lie to her." Riku explained.

Saya's anger wasn't going down.

"We had to Saya, and she promised not to tell a soul. She read Joel's diary and knows everything. She committed to help us. Please understand." Kai added.

Saya finally calmed down and sighed. "Alright I understand, but tell me these things. We're a family, and we shouldn't keep so many secrets."

"We are sorry Saya, but we promise to tell you anything." Riku said glad Saya is not mad anymore.

Saya chuckled. "Okay, let's get back to the others."

Kai and Riku nodded and followed Saya from the alleyway and back to Kaori, Hagi, Solomon, Kendae, and Hibiki. Saya spoke to her old friend.

"You know everything and want to help us any way you can?" She asked her.

She nodded, hoping Saya won't be mad at here for knowing everything, even the burdens she held in the past. Saya responded by placing hand to her shoulder and smiling, her eyes closed. "Welcome to the team!"

Kaori smiled. With Saya's mood better, Kai and Riku told Kaori that they were heading to the park. Kaori decided to come with the. The continued walk to the park was more peaceful then the big reveal of a new ally but they made it there. Riku guided his daughters to the playground as the others watches them walk away. They sat there on the bench, but Saya's gaze was on Riku. Her little brother now her second Chevalier, now father to her twin sister's children. Although it was her quick thinking that saved Riku's life, but the consequence was Riku getting raped and impregnating Diva. Riku swore during their year disappearance that he'll get stronger to protect everyone. But Saya still felt bad for her brother, but she wondered one thing… Did she really make the right choice?

"Saya, what's wrong?" asked Kai.

Saya snapped back into focus and saw Kai and Kaori were looking at staring into space. Sh3e sighed and spoke to them, Hagi, and Solomon.

"It's just, do you think I made a right choice making Riku my Chevalier?" asked Saya.

"Saya, Riku was going to die. You had no choice," replied Kai.

"And you won't let him to die, so saving him but cursing him was the only options." added Kaori

"I know, but in the end, Diva went after him and we know the rest," replied Saya, remembering the horrible sight on Riku, clothes all loosely off his body and Diva; the expression of pure bliss, savoring Riku's touch.

"True," Kai replied again, Hands clenched his fists anger.

"Yeah and remember what you did for the Sif. If you didn't give them your blood, they would all been dead," said Hagi.

"And you made the right choice letting the girls live with us. Saya, whatever happens, we will help you no matter what comes our way. Not just as allies and Chevaliers, but as a family" added Solomon.

Saya's sprits were lifted even more as she smiled up at each and every one of them.

"Yeah, you're right," said Saya.

But the peacefulness that Saya was feeling now was broken abruptly when she hear the cries of a familiar sounds: Chiropterans and Hibiki's cry. Saya and everyone leaped off the bench and ran up to see 15 fifteen large dark vampire like creatures with little yellow eyes surrounding Riku and the girls. Kendae and Hibiki hid behind Riku as he tried to protect them.

"Chiropterans," growled Saya.

"Here, now?" Kai said taking out a gun filled with bullets packed with Saya's blood.

"Let's not worry about that now, Riku and the girls are in trouble," Saya said dramatically.

Hagi passed Saya her sword and she ran to save Riku and the girls. A Chiropteran was inching its way to Riku and the twins as they cowered into Riku's chest as the Chiropteran was stopped and sliced in half. Blood poured from the now dead Chiropteran as they saw their savior. Saya had rescued them in the nick of time as more Chiropterans were bowled over by Hagi's black and silver cello case. A path was now cleared for Solomon and the others to make it to Riku and the twins.

"Saya!" Riku exclaimed with excitement.

"Kai, Kaori, get Riku and the girls to safety, we'll handle the Chiropterans," Saya instructed.

"Right," nodded Kai. Kai and Kaori grabbed Riku, Kendae and Hibiki and got them to safety. After Saya saw them safe, she turned her attention to the Chiropterans. Saya press her thumb on the groove of the sword, clip her thumb, and blood flowed though the sword, her eyes turning crimson red. Behind her, Solomon hand turn into a blade and Hagi unwrap his hand from the white bandages reveling his chiropteran claw. The Chiropterans returned to their feet and headed foreword to Saya, Hagi, and Solomon. The three of them took quick haste in defeating the Chiropterans; all that was left was crystallizing parts and pieces on the ground. Kai, Riku, and the Twins walk back to them as Saya still held her unsheathed sword in her hand. Solomon was examining the Chiropteran remains. The sun was setting behind them as Kai asked, "We should be fine now, I don't see any more Chiropterans nearby."

Kai look to Solomon. "What's up?" he asked.

"These Chiropterans that attacked us, why would a small number come for us, unless…" he paused.

"Unless what?" Kai asked.

"…unless someone ordered them to attack us at this point in time." Solomon finished.

"What?" everyone gasped.

Behind them, someone was clapping. Saya and her friends turned to see a man wearing a black coat, his hood covering his face.

"Ok, what are you doing here?" Saya demanded, clutching her sword.

The man opened a corridor of darkness and made a "follow me" gesture and entered the corridor. The group looked at the corridor waiting for them as

"Does he want us to follow him?" Kai asked his sister and everyone.

"From how he wants all of us to go with him, I guess so. Hagi, Solomon, Kai, Riku, Keep Kaori and the girls close to you at all times. We don't know where this portal will take us and why he wants us to follow, but we must be ready for anything." Saya said to them.

The boys nodded. Saya sheathed her and the group walks into the portal. Where the portal sent them was graveyard, it felt like someone wanted them here.

"Is this a really a graveyard?" questioned Kai.

Kendae and Hibiki were huddled close to Riku as Kaori added, "It's like something out of a horror movie."

"But this is not horror movie, this is real and we're just walking into the climax of the movie." Riku added as well.

"I see you made it," said the unknown man.

The man removed his hood, revealed to be… Nathan. But her face wasn't the same flamboyant look he had when Saya first met him, but now serious, the look that wrote 'he wasn't playing games anymore'.

"You!" yelled Saya.

Nathan said nothing and walk to a cauldron. The cauldron was heated by 25 candles and something was in the blanket that looks like bones. Nathan picks up the bundle and dumps the bones into the cauldron.

_**"Bone of the mother, you will revive your daughter,"**_ said Nathan.

The contents on the cauldron began to turn blue and bubble. Saya, Hagi, Solomon, and Kai kept their hands on their weapons, worrying what will come out of that cauldron. Nathan turned back to Saya, Kai, Hagi, and Solomon and sent a large ball of darkness at the four, sending them flying and spread across the graveyard.

"Saya, Kai!" said Riku. Riku was about to run to his brother and sister but Nathan said, "Don't move. You will be first to see their return."

Riku stayed by the twins and Kaori, keeping both arms in front of them. Kaori stood there as well, scared of what might come.

Then Nathan took out a knife sliced a piece of his arm. The wound healed within seconds, as if it never was there to begin with. Riku stood there with Kaori and the girls, wondering what was Nathan planning? With a smirk on his face, he walked back to the cauldron and dropped the piece of flesh into the contents.

"**Flesh of the former servant… You will awaken your daughter once again."** Nathan chanted once again.

The contents turned purple, now stream rose from the contents.

Then Nathan walks up to Solomon and slit his arm, blood flow out of the cut. Nathan took out a veil and fills the veil with the blood. The wound healed in seconds. Nathan returned to the cauldron, and placed the final ingredient into it.

**"Blood of the Chevalier, you resurrect your queen,"** said Nathan.

Then the contents of the cauldron began to bubble and shake, and sparks began to fly. Saya and the boys finally woke up to see what's going on. The sky was now pitch black, the stars were the light source was given as dark wisps and wind formed all over the graveyards as four figures began to shot out at the same time. The four figures each took forms, three men and a young woman. When Saya and her friends saw who they were, there was nothing to say.

Diva…

Amshel…

James…

Karl…

They were alive. The raven/blue haired queen spoke to Saya and only Saya… "It's been a long time, dear sister."

* * *

**Michael: Wow, after finishing this revise of the chapter, I really should have focused on the characters, not humor. But I think this chapter is a lot better, even involving Kaori then just her little cameo in Saya's dream. Next chapter will be a better version of Saya and Diva's battle and little flashback with Amshel and Solomon. I hope this is better, and then chapter 11 will be worked on. **

**And you might be wondering why I am fixing up my old work? Well for starters like I meationed before, I want my work to reflect my new work and get ready for a long reason.**

**Most writers I know non't improve their work and still do the same things. One writer still is a sexist furry and his plots are way too similar and another has nostagia for brians. I don't want to be that guy, I like writing but I like showing a good plot with Character Development, pacing, anf even and plan out endings. So what I am saying is...**

**Writer, put more heart in your work, long or short, depends on your style.**


End file.
